


Percy Jackson Headcanons by eamorey

by eamorey



Series: PJO/HOO Headcanons [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eamorey/pseuds/eamorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson headcanons obvsly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Headcanons 1-10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uncle Rick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Uncle+Rick).



> All characters belong to Rick Riordan

**Headcanon #001**

_Percy loves Christmas with the kids, especially because he loves dressing up as Santa Claus BECAUSE HE'S A DORK._

 

**Headcanon #002**

_Percy and Annabeth have a special spot in the woods of Camp Half-Blood where they could get away from all the attention after the war. The same can be said for Camp Jupiter, under the riverwater._

 

**Headcanon #003**

_The Seven love to have Nerf gun wars, especially Leo, because he can engineer the nerf guns and modify them so they are extra, extra powerful._

 

**Headcanon #004**

_In biology class, Annabeth always misspelled "organism" and instead spelled "orgasm."_

 

**Headcanon #005**

_The first transgirl Hunter of Artemis was welcomed with open arms by both Artemis and Zoe Nightshade._

 

**Headcanon #006**

_Persephone's favourite game is Plants vs. Zombies_

 

**Headcanon #007**

_May Castellan gets cured by Rachel Dare after the war, and she re-marries and has a baby named Hope._

 

**Headcanon #008**

_Leo always roasts marshmallows perfectly. He is the envy of the campfire nights._

 

**Headcanon #009**

_Shooting stars are actually Zoe Nightshade hunting in the night sky_

 

**Headcanon #010**

_Percy gets really clingy when he gets drunk. This usually results in bad things whenever Nico is around._

 


	2. Headcanons 011-020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing...  
> Headcanons 011-020

**Headcanon #011**

_Only Annabeth can call Percy "Seaweed Brain"_

 

**Headcanon #012**

_Asexual!Thalia_

 

**Headcanon #013**

_Bisexual!Annabeth_

 

**Headcanon #014**

_Bisexual!Jason_

 

**Headcanon #015**

_When Apollo comes to CHB, no one recognizes him, and even Dionysus messes up his name_

 

**Headcanon #016**

_Many asexual/aromantic Hunters exist and they joined the hunt to find support from those like them._

 

**Headcanon #017**

_Will sees it as his personal mission to get Nico's Italian tan back._

 

**Headcanon #018**

_Percy and Annabeth like to kiss in the rain_

 

**Headcanon #019**

_Miranda and Lou Ellen started dating before Lou Ellen came out as nonbinary. They were terrified Miranda wouldn't want to date them any longer. Instead, the only question that was raised was "D'you wanna be Lou or Lou Ellen?"_

 

**Headcanon #020**

_Contrary to the popular belief that Leo is straight as a board, he's actually bisexual and quite proud of it. That doesn't mean he's any better with flirting with guys - esp. if their name is Jason Grace._

 


End file.
